No Going Back
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Post PRDT Cassidy has a secret. One she's been keeping from both Devin and her former teacher for five years. What happens when both men find out who the real father of her daughter is? ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Disney. The concept and Autumn belong to me._

_A/N: Takes place about 5 years after DT ended. Not really sure what more there is to say so I hope you enjoy the fic.  
_

* * *

"Alright that does it for me, I guess," Cassidy stated as she rolled her one-piece luggage to the front of her and her husband's home as she was soon on her way to the airport for a field assignment for the weekend.

"We'll see you when you get back, Cass," Devin stated with a smile as he walked her to the door with their four-year-old daughter in his right arm.

"I'll miss you, Mommy," Autumn told her.

"Ugh, how can I leave my little baby?" Cassidy asked, always hating when she had to leave like this. Granted she was never gone long, but still she hated leaving her daughter.

It had been five years since they had graduated Reefside High, Cassidy having realized she was pregnant just after graduation. But still through an anonymous call to Mr. Cormier informing him that it was because of them she had lost her footage of the Rangers she had managed to keep her job there just long enough to get an even better position at a better network.

Both Devin and Cassidy had continued with college, having somewhat recently graduated, their parents having been a great help in taking care of Autumn when they were going to class and working.

Devin had gone into video game design, still seeing Ethan around often until he got promoted recently within the company he was working for and was now in Japan as a developer.

As for this weekend, Devin had managed some vacation time and had decided that while Cassidy was out of town he would take Autumn to Reefside, to show her where her parents had grown up.

While it wasn't really more than an hour's drive, still it seemed they hardly managed to go down there anymore and since he and Cassidy had talked about it he didn't see the harm. Especially not as the last monster sighted there had been over five years ago.

"Alright, this time I'm going," Cassidy said after her fourth kiss to the little blonde haired, blue eyed girl's cheek and the second to her husband's lips before she headed out the door.

Devin almost had to laugh as he watched the well dressed black and pink clad woman head out to her green SUV. It was sometimes a wonder she could make it to those appointments on time when she always tried to stall for more time with her family.

"Is Uncle Conner gonna be there?" Autumn asked Devin as they were nearly to Hayley's Cyberspace Café a little more than three hours later.

"I don't know, Sweetie," he answered honestly. Though he did have to smile again at that. World renowned soccer star Conner McKnight, the practical uncle of his daughter. All of their friends had gone on to amazing careers over the last few years and still they had all managed to stay in touch.

Though he had to admit Conner was often the one to spoil her the most which was why it was never a surprise to him or Cassidy to hear Autumn call him her favorite uncle. Though Ethan was a close second it seemed when he would bring her the latest fashion model game or something of the like. As for Trent, she liked him, but she was still too young to really understand his comics.

Though thanks to his seemingly undying popularity with the teenaged crowd, Trent was quite the household name himself. Just as Kira was now being one of the top-selling female recording artists, even if Autumn was still a bit young to understand her art as well.

"Alright, baby girl, here we are," Devin told the little pink and white clad girl as he helped her out of the car and took her hand as they began to walk into Hayley's.

"Wow," she stated when they got inside. "Are you sure Uncle Ethan isn't here?"

Devin laughed. "Not today, it seems."

"Devin?" Hayley asked from the counter when she saw him walk in. In her mind he had hardly changed and she was all too happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Hayley," Devin replied as he walked towards the counter with Autumn.

"Aww, hey, Autumn," Hayley said with a warm smile when she saw her niece. She and Cassidy's uncle, Farkus had met at graduation, having married two years later.

"Hi, Aunt Hayley," the little girl told the magenta haired woman sweetly.

"What can I get you two?"

"Well, I'll take a strawberry smoothie and Autumn, what would you like?"

"Banana!" she answered, her blue eyes lighting up.

Both adults smiled at her excitement. "Banana smoothie for her it is then."

"I just still can't believe it," Hayley said as she looked to Autumn when Devin went up to the counter once more to retrieve their lunch order a few minutes later. "She looks just like Cassidy. Even more by the day, it seems."

Devin nearly laughed. "I only wish I had a quarter for every time someone told me that. But it's okay, maybe one day we'll have a boy and he'll look just like me."

"That's true," Hayley replied with another smile. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"I thought I might take her to the museum. That way it's something she'll enjoy and something educational."

"Does she like dinosaurs?"

Devin nodded. It was odd to him though, having thought she would be more interested in stories about princesses than dinosaurs, but as story time at their home had proved over the years that was not often the case.

"Where else are we going?" Autumn asked as the green and while clad brunette took his seat across from her.

"Well, what do you think of a dinosaur museum?"

"You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep and it's actually run by one of the teachers your mother and I had back in high school."

"What kind of dinosaurs do they have there?" Autumn couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he told her this before? Why did he wait so long to take her there? What were they still doing at Hayley's? All those thoughts and more continued to compile in her young mind.

"I guess there's only one real way to find out, Princess," Devin told her with a smile.

"Wow!" Autumn cried when she saw the T-Rex outside of the museum. "Does it move?" she asked, so much of her wanting to see it come alive.

"Not that I've seen," he answered as he took her in hand into the museum.

"Hello. Are you here for a tour?" a khaki clad young dark haired woman asked as she saw them walk inside.

"No, just to look around," Devin answered with a smile.

"Alright. Well have fun and enjoy," she told them cheerfully.

Devin couldn't help but smile as he saw the wonderment and amazement cross Autumn's face as she looked to each display and recreation as they continued walking through the large building.

Though after they passed the third Tyrannosaurus Rex they had seen, they came upon a familiar looking, well dressed blonde haired man who seemed to be on his way towards the opposite end of the museum. Until he saw Devin and the small blonde haired girl, that was.

"Dr. Mercer?" Devin asked with a slight smile as he saw Anton nearly stop at the sight of the little girl.

"Devin," he stated as he returned the slight smile and offered his hand for a shake.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you here today. Or for you to remember my name now that I think about it," he laughed.

Anton almost laughed himself at that, though his was more out of embarrassment given why he remembered Devin's name. But it was the sight of the little girl's blue eyed gaze staring up at him that brought him back to reality. "Well, who's this?" he asked as he couldn't help but feel he had seen her before.

Looking to her and keeping her hand in his, the slim, dark haired young man answered, "This is Autumn, my daughter."

The older man felt a sharp pain enter his chest at those words. She looked just like a smaller version of Cassidy in his mind and he knew then that Cassidy had to be married to Devin. But what hurt him most was noticing the subtle differences between Cassidy and Autumn that hardly anyone else did. Though he knew none of those similarities were to Devin. "Hi, Autumn," he told her.

"Hi," she replied in a small voice. Though she wasn't afraid of him, she still couldn't stop looking him over, seeming to realize she felt almost connected to this man, despite not having consciously seeing him before.

"Did you get your name by being born during autumn?" he asked, part of him hoping his suspicion was wrong.

That time Autumn only shook her head, her nearly shoulder length blonde strands swaying slightly.

"Cassidy's favorite aunt's name is Adrian," Devin answered, "and I suppose that's why she was so adamant about having a child whose name began with an 'A' and ending with an 'N' and since she hates the name Alison, Autumn seemed to fit."

Anton nodded, taking it all in. "So when is your birthday, Autumn?" he heard himself ask. He had to know.

"February eighth," she answered. "I'll be five," she added as she held up her right hand, her small fingers spread as wide as they would go.

"Hey, are you alright, man?" Devin asked him a moment later as he saw Anton pale at the realization.

"Of course," he lied. "I just remembered I have some important things I need to finish up. But enjoy the museum and Devin, it was nice seeing you again. Autumn, it was nice meeting you and I suppose I'll see you again if and when you return."

"Thanks, later," Devin replied as they watched the tall, lean blonde head off.

"Who was he?" Autumn asked as she looked back to Devin a moment later.

"The owner, he's one of the teachers Mommy and I had in high school. But I'm proud of you. Seems you're getting over being so shy," he smiled.

"Mommy!" Autumn cried the next night when Cassidy came back home, the little girl charging over to her mother and throwing her arms around the young woman's neck as she bent down to catch her.

"Hey, sweet girl," Cassidy nearly giggled as she lifted her.

"Cassidy," Devin greeted his wife with a smile.

"Hey," she replied before giving him a quick kiss.

"Guess where Daddy took me yesterday!"

"Autumn, why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Devin asked quickly.

"Okay," she replied as Cassidy set her down.

"Where'd you take her?" the slender blonde asked as she followed her husband into the kitchen.

Devin knew he couldn't deny it. If he lied Autumn would tell her soon, she never had been the greatest at keeping secrets from her mother. "Reefside. I took her to the museum."

"Why did you take her to the museum?" Cassidy was furious but tried to conceal it. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she feared. Maybe they hadn't seen Anton. Or maybe she was truly fortunate and he hadn't seen Autumn.

"Because I knew she would want to see it. But it's funny, we actually saw Dr. Mercer there."

_Oh God,_ was all Cassidy could think. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she asked, "Did he see you?"

"Yeah. We actually got to talking for a while and it seems he's doing well. He was a little surprised by Autumn, but they got along."

_Not surprising,_ a voice in the back of Cassidy's mind stated.

"I don't get it, why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad, I just would've appreciated having been there. Or if I could've been the one to take her." Honestly she had considered taking Autumn there so many times over the years, wanting Anton to know, but each time she tried she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Just before Autumn was born she had heard from Trent that his father was marrying Elsa. At hearing how happy they seemed to be she didn't want to ruin that.

Part of her had always cared for Devin so with all of those things seemingly converging on her it made her more willing to accept Devin's proposal.

She hadn't expected him to do it, but he hadn't wanted her to have to raise what he believed to be their child on her own.

The last thing she wanted was for Anton to have felt trapped had she told him when she found out and in that moment she felt that was exactly what she had done to Devin. But in her mind it was already too late so she accepted, deciding that even if her daughter couldn't have her real father at least she would have a good man to fill what could have easily been a void in her life.

"Alright, I need a shower. Look, do me a favor and don't take her back there next weekend," Cassidy told her husband.

"I don't know, she really liked it and Dr. Mercer even said to come back any time. He really seemed to like having Autumn there. I don't know, maybe it's because with Trent having been out of the house for so long and not having any kids of his own," Devin shrugged.

_None that he knows of anyway,_ Cassidy thought. "Please, Devin," she pleaded, feeling her composure slipping.

"Alright, I won't take her back next weekend."

After her long, hot shower in which she found herself crying for half the time over everything she wished she could have done differently in the last five years she realized the time. It was nearly seven, time for her to tuck Autumn in bed.

"Hi, Mommy," the little blue clad girl said as she looked up at her.

"It's time for someone to go to bed now, isn't it?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Five more minutes," was always Autumn's reply.

"No more minutes," Cassidy told her with a laugh as she lifted her off of the sofa.

"Did Daddy tell you about the museum?" she asked excitedly as Cassidy sat her down on her bed, covering her with her fluffy pink sheets and comforter a moment later.

"Yeah, he told me you really enjoyed it," she nodded.

"I did! And I can't wait to go back either! And the man we met today was really nice, I just don't know why I feel like I know him from somewhere,"

Cassidy only smiled slightly. She knew she couldn't have been referring to their resemblance. Kira had kept the picture of Tommy at the dig site from those years ago though he had told her to throw it away. Cassidy, in her desperation after graduation, had taken it while at Kira's and Tommy's house one afternoon.

She knew Kira would never miss it. Not with all of the other pictures she had of she and Tommy together. She still couldn't believe the irony, for the first few months after graduation Kira and Tommy had begun dating. Though she was the one who had been impregnated by one of their other teachers and their supposed relationship had lasted for little more than just that night.

"Well I do have a picture of him around here somewhere," she confessed.

"Can Daddy take me back next weekend?" she asked, her hopefulness showing brightly in her wide blue eyes.

"I don't know," Cassidy told her. But she knew that the following day would be when she would finally do what she should have years before.

"Goodnight, Mommy, I love you," Autumn told her as she began to leave after reading her a bedtime story minutes later.

"I love you, too, my sweet girl. Goodnight, Autumn," she replied. _Autumn Evangeline Mercer,_ Cassidy thought to herself with a soft sigh as she turned out her daughter's light.

"I need to see Dr. Mercer," Cassidy told the receptionist at the information desk of the museum the next afternoon.

"Can I tell him who you are?" the older woman asked skeptically.

"Cassidy Cor - Cassidy Del Valle," she answered.

Anton had just reached his office, deciding to take a break for a few minutes when he heard his desk phone ringing. "Hello?"

"There's a Miss Cassidy Del Valle to see you," the woman told him.

The successful businessman nearly smiled at that, considering his suspicion instantly confirmed. "Tell her I'll be right down."

"He says he's on his way," Cassidy heard a moment later, feeling her heart truly racing now. She had hoped for so long she wouldn't have to do this. But deep down she knew it was time for her to admit the truth.

"Hi, Cassidy," he told her with a smile when he saw the mostly blue clad woman stand to greet it, albeit a bit shakily.

"Is there somewhere we could talk?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he nodded as he was soon leading her to a secluded part of the museum where they were sure to not be interrupted.

"There's something you should know," she nearly blurted out as they both took a seat in front of one of the indoor fountains.

"I do know," he replied cautiously. "I saw her, Cassidy. I saw how she looked at me, as though she knew me. When I asked her about her name, thinking she'd been born in the fall, Devin corrected me. February was nine months after you and I -"

"I wanted to tell you," she interrupted, nearly sobbing. "But Devin was so happy and then I heard about you and Elsa and I just -"

"It's alright," he stated softly, moving close enough to comfort her.

"How can you say that?" she asked as she pulled back slightly. "After what I hid from you and for so long -"

"You thought it was best, I understand that. Honestly I can't say what may have happened if you had told me when you found out. But you're here now and that's what matters."

"I just didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you or was looking for anything from you. I just didn't know what else to do. Especially since I'd left Reefside."

He nodded, taking it in. "I would have wanted to help you any way I could. But if my not being there was helpful then I suppose that's all I can ask."

"I just didn't want to hurt anyone any more than I already had."

She was crying again, but instead of taking the petite blonde into his arms again he simply tried to wipe away her tears. "For what it's worth I'm thankful Devin brought Autumn here. Not just for the obvious reason, but because now I'm finally getting to see you again."

She smiled. If she were feeling able she may have laughed as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What would your wife say if she heard you say that?"

"My ex-wife wouldn't be surprised," he stated, knowing that now he had something to confess to her.

"What?" she asked, finally able to blink back her tears as she looked to the blonde haired man.

"Elsa and I have been divorced for about a year and a half now," he sighed. Not so much because he was still hurting from their break-up but because he knew that though he was single again that didn't mean Cassidy was.

"What happened?" She couldn't conceal her slight happiness at the news, though she felt that sinking feeling as well at the thought of how she couldn't be with him right then either.

"She was under the impression that I was in love with another woman and after a while I couldn't deny any longer that she was right."

_Lucky woman,_ Cassidy privately thought, feeling new tears well up in her eyes. "Did the other woman know?"

He shook his head. "I could never bring myself to tell her. She had moved and had gone on with her life," he answered, knowing that if he didn't tell Cassidy this now he may not get another chance. "I never told her because I didn't want her to think I wanted to hold her back."

"Why would she have thought that?"

"She had been accepted to college, I wasn't about to keep her from that," he answered with a partial smile, hoping she knew now that he had been speaking of her all along.

It took her a moment, but she began to put it together. "College?" she breathed as she looked to him. "So the whole time you were with Elsa -"

"I was in love with you and seeing you now, I know I still am," he told her, his blue eyed gaze never leaving hers.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

He could only nod, sure he was about to hear her say that this wasn't mutual.

Maybe it was a moment of weakness, maybe it was her thankfulness at hearing he still loved her, but already she was leaning in to kiss him and he wasn't pulling away.

Their tender exchange didn't seem to last more than a second, but both had to silently agree that not only was it better than nothing, it was as close to what they had both been needing that they'd had in far too long.

"I've really missed that," Cassidy breathed, still wishing that it hadn't ended.

"So have I," Anton nearly sighed. But now he had a question for her. "When do you plan on telling Devin?"

"That I'm still in love with you?" she asked, surprised he could ask that now.

If those words hadn't been such a shock to him, he would've laughed. But instead he only smiled briefly at her confession before rephrasing, "I mean when do you plan on telling him about Autumn?"

"I wanted to tell you first. I know that Devin needs to know, too and I don't care anymore if he hates me for it, I deserve it for lying to him for so long. But still it's the truth and as much as I know I should, I don't regret our night together and I don't regret that Autumn's ours. I just hate that I kept it to myself for so long."

"Cassidy, there's nothing you can do to change that now. What matters is that now you're making it right. True, you may have felt pressured into this after the other day but no matter how it's come about, you're doing the right thing."

She nodded, knowing everything he was saying was right. "You know, everyone keeps going on about how Autumn looks just like me but every time I see her I see how much she actually looks like you. Her eyes are lighter than mine, like yours. Her hair, she's never liked it past her shoulders and don't get me started on her obsession with dinosaurs," she stated, a laugh finally emerging at her last statement.

"Complete with sheets with dinosaurs on them at home?" he asked with a smile, enjoying seeing her laugh again.

"No," she nearly giggled. "I drew the line there."

Anton laughed in reply, but their enjoyment was cut short by his ringing cell phone. "Damn thing," he muttered as he took it out of his pocket, sighing as he looked at the number before turning it off.

"Important?" Cassidy asked, unaware he wasn't taking the call.

"Can't be," he answered as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. "I know it's not you and I doubt our little girl has my number."

She smiled, relieved at hearing him call Autumn theirs. Part of her had been worried he would reject her, reject them both for her having been born. But now she knew she had been wrong about that side of him and that do many others had been, too, for which she was extremely thankful.

Deciding to end this on a light note, Cassidy had chosen then to tell Anton she needed to get back home, to their daughter and to tell Devin what he deserved to know.

The tall, slim man had agreed with an understanding smile, but neither could resist a goodbye kiss. Both knew Cassidy would be back, but neither could be certain in what condition she would return in. But he knew he would be there for her no matter what. He did still love her and was willing to go to any length to prove it. Even though he knew he wouldn't have to as it was clear she knew.

"What took you so long?" Devin asked when his wife came home that evening.

"Devin, there's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait? I was about to start dinner."

"It's waited long enough," she said as she walked closer to him. "You might want to have a seat for this," she added as she glanced to the dining room chairs.

"Cass, what's going on?"

"There's a reason I didn't want you to take Autumn to the museum and it's the same reason I kept telling you that you didn't have to marry me."

Devin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what was coming.

"Devin, Autumn's not your daughter. She's Anton Mercer's."

"Yeah, I kinda thought so," he replied with a partial smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Cassidy. I saw how close you two were before prom and I know about that picture you still have of him. I found it in your nightstand one night when you needed me to get something out of it for you. And then the other day when I saw her with him - you know how shy she can be with strangers and yet she wasn't afraid of him at all. Plus, you have to admit there is more than a slight resemblance between them."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" she asked, blinking back a tear.

"Because I knew sooner or later you'd tell me. I won't lie and say this doesn't hurt, but I'm not gonna be an asshole and storm out either. I think the only question now though is where do we, you and I, go from here? Do you want to keep this family going or do you think you're ready to admit something else?"

"What do you mean?" she choked out.

"Are you still in love with him?"

Her eyes fell to the floor, then closed before she wordlessly nodded.

The following weeks were hardly smooth for Cassidy and Devin. He had tried to be understanding, wanting her to be happy.. But still sharing his home with the woman he knew was in love with another man, the man who was truly the father of the child he had believed to be his until recently, was taking its toll.

Cassidy had hated hurting him, but in the end she knew it would be better for all involved. Anton deserved to know he had a daughter. Devin and Autumn deserved to know the truth finally as well. She knew she had been right to fear that day, but now there was no going back.

The End


End file.
